Sufrimiento
by Bitch Cup
Summary: Natsu le rompe el corazon a Lucy sin saberlo. Un nuevo alumno llega con el propodito de sacarle celos a Natsu con Lucy. Peleas por amor, corazones rotos, enemig@s de amor, lagrimas, cachetadas, planes de conquista, etc...¿Como acabara todo esto? (Esta misma historia se me elemino por una extraña razón...)
1. Aviso

**¡AVISO!**

 **Hola!, vengo a avisar que mi historia "Sufrimiento" se elemino por alguna extraña razon, y como no quiero dejar de subir los capitulos los subire en esta nueva historia.**

 **Ahora subire los capitulos de "Sufrimiento" aqui.**

 **Bueno empezemos...**


	2. Capitulo 1: Noticia

Los personajes no son de mi pertenecia

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sufrimiento**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"...Noticia..."**

Hace mucho que me dejo de hablar, no sé porque me dejo de hablar, éramos muy buenos amigos, pero parece que el empezó a salir con una chica…

Cuando me entere de eso sentí como mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, aún recuerdo ese día…

 **….**

Estábamos algunos amigos reunidos y estábamos jugando "Verdad o Desafio"…

Le toco a Natsu y eligió Verdad.

Erza le pregunto

- **¿E-estas en una r-r-relacion a-amorosa con a-alguien...?** \- Pregunto toda sonorjada

Yo pensé que diría que _**"No"**_ , pero dijo lo contrario, esas palabras me dolieron tanto…

 **-¡Claro! Estoy con Lissana...** \- Dijo mientras tomaba de los hombros a Lissana y la besaba en frente de todos...

Después de que hizo eso quería llorar, pero no lloraría ahí. Pude notar como casi todos me miraban a mi (Todos sabían que amaba a Natsu, excepto el mismo).

\- **¡Lu-Chan! ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que ir a "ese" lugar! ¡Se nos esta haciendo tarde!** – Me llamo mi mejor amiga, yo estaba confusa nosotras no teníamos que ir a ningún lugar, pero me lanzo una mirada cómplice y la entendí.

 **¡Verdad! ¡Vamonos!** – Antes que alguien nos preguntaran a donde íbamos salimos corriendo de ahí…

Ella me llevo a un lugar donde nadie iba y eso era la azotea.

 **\- G-gracias, casi no podía aguantar las lágrimas** –Le confese

- **De nada,…Ahora llora todo lo que quieras, sabes que puedes desahogarte conmigo** –Me dijo con una sonrisa

Yo llore desconsoladamente...Dolia, dolia mucho...

 **Continuara...**


	3. Capitulo 2: Alumno Nuevo

**Los personajes _no_ son de mi pertencia**

 **Sufrimiento**

Después de ese día Natsu y Lissana siempre se encontraban juntos, se tomaban de las manos, se daban besos en cada oportunidad que tenían. Ellos dos estaban felices, al igual que todos.

Pero por otra parte una rubia…No se sentía muy bien.

Lucy lloraba todas las noches, no ha ido a clases por 2 días. Sus amigos se han preocupado, han pensado en ir a su departamento, pero no sabían en donde vivía, el único que sabía es el que menos quería ver Lucy,…Natsu.

* * *

Lucy apareció en el tercer día después de la noticia.

Lucy no era la Lucy que conocían todos.

Lucy cuando entro al salón todos se le quedó mirando, pero poco le importo. Ella siguió caminando hasta su asiento correspondiente; Su asiento se encontraba en el último banco al lado de la ventana.

La rubia se sentó y hundió su cabeza en sus brazos.

\- **¿Lucy?**

La nombrada levanto levemente su cabeza y miro al perteneciente de la voz.

\- **Gray… ¿Quién más ha llegado?** –Pregunto en la misma posición y su voz desanimada.

\- **Nadie más que yo y tú…** \- Refiriéndose al grupo de amigos- **¿Qué te ha pasado, Lucy?** – Esta vez el pregunto muy preocupado por su amiga.

\- **Nada…** -Respondió solamente y se puso en su posición inicial- **Déjame sola, por favor…**

Gray solo obedeció, pero sin antes de acariciarle la cabellera rubia y decirles una palabras.

- **No te muestres débil ni dolida ante _él_ … ¿Entendido?** –Después de decir esas palabras se marchó.

Ella solo proceso lentamente las palabras.

- ** _"Es imposible… hacerlo"_** –Pensó la rubia y después se le salieron unas lágrimas traicioneras, al menos nadie las podía ver.

- **¿Lu-Chan?**

\- **¿Lucy?**

\- **¿Lucy-San?**

\- **¿Rival de amor?**

\- **¿Luce?**

Reconoció todas esas voces, pero la última era la que en ese momento que no quería escuchar ni ver.

La rubia no se movió de su posición…

- **Lucy~ si no nos miras te juro que lo hago a la fuerza que lo hagas** \- Erza su amiga que temía más.

La rubia se rindió y levanto su cabeza.

- **Lu-Chan… ¿Que te paso?** –Pregunto la mejor amiga de la rubia.

La rubia estaba echa un desastre; Su cabello estaba desordenado, su cara no estaba como siempre, tenia unas pocas ojeras que se habia tapado con maquillaje, pero lo que les sorprendió mas fue el hecho que sus ojos no mostraban ningún brillo o una emoción.

 **Estoy bien, Levy-Chan** – La rubia sonrió lo mejor que pudo…

 _ **"Sonrisa Falsa"**_

\- **Lucee…No estas nada bien…** \- _Natsu…_ pensó la rubia…

 _ ***Ring…Ring***_

La campana sonó

Todos tomaron asiento.

\- **Bueno…Hoy llego un alumno nuevo-** Dijo la profesora Mirajane **-...¡Pase señor Eucliffe!**

Todos miraron atentos al chico nuevo, excepto Lucy, esta se encontraba mirando la ventana con la mirada perdida.

- **Hola a todos, me llamo Sting Eucliffe espero que nos llevemos bien y eso…** -Se presentó el nuevo.

\- **Ya, siéntese, en un lugar vacio, ¿Ok?** – Sting asintió.

El rubio miro a la rubia que se encontraba concentrada en la ventana, se sento al lado de ella; _Una persona se sintió un poco de celos…_

\- **Hola…** -Lucy no se inmuto- **Rubia…vuelve al planeta tierra…Oyee** \- Sting siguió insistiendo hasta que Lucy le hablo.

\- **¿Qué quieres?** \- Pregunto un poco molesta y… _¿Triste?_

\- **¿Problemas de amor?** \- Cambio el tema Sting.

- **¿Cómo sabes…? Tsk,…Callate y déjame de molestar** \- Le ordeno Lucy a Sting ya más molesta.

\- **"Mmmm, a esta rubia la he visto, pero ¿Dónde?...**


	4. Capitulo 3 : Más noticias para Lucy

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Sufrimiento**_

- _ **"¿Dónde eh visto a la rubia?..."**_ \- Se preguntó mentalmente Sting intrigado por saber la respuesta, este miraba a Lucy disimuladamente.

\- **Terminamos por hoy!. Hasta Mañana!** \- Se despidió la profesora.

\- **¿Ahora qué materia tenemos ahora, rubia?** –

- **Me llamo Lucy así que déjame de decirme "Rubia" ¿Ok? – Dijo Lucy un poco molesta.**

 **\- Ya, rub…Luce** -

Lucy abrió los ojos por el mismo apodo que le puso Natsu…Natsu el protagonista de su sufrimiento.

 ** _Lucee~_**

 ** _¿Luce? ¿Por qué "Luce"?_**

 ** _Suena mejor y… suena mejor a ti…_**

- **No me llames así,…por favor…-**

\- **¿Por q-…-**

\- **¡Silencio!** – Grito la directora. Miro todo el alrededor y encontró a la persona que quería ver.- **¡Lucy! ¡Tengo que hablar contigo!... _Es algo de tu familia_ …**\- Lo último lo dijo en un susurro, que nadie lo escuche, excepto Natsu.- **Acompáñame a mi oficina.**

Lucy solo obedeció y acompaño a la directora a su oficina.

Después de que Lucy saliera con la directora, todos empezaron a hablar entre ellos, el grupo de amigos se reunieron, por mientras que no llegaba la profesora.

\- **¿Qué habrá pasado?** \- Pregunto Levy preocupada por su amiga.

\- **Yo alcance a escuchar algo sobre su familia.** \- Dio información Natsu.

\- **¿Le habrá pasado a su familia?** -

- **Juvia cree que tal vez su familia le ocurrió un accidente**.-

\- **No seas tan pesimista Juvia.** -

\- **¡Si Gray-sama!**

\- **Cuando regrese le preguntamos.** \- Dijo Lissana indiferente.

De repente se abre la puerta bruscamente dejando ver a una Lucy con lágrimas que no paraban de salir de sus ojos, esta se dirigió rápidamente a asiento correspondiente y empezó a guardar todas sus cosas.

Todos se quedaron en silencio al ver esa escena.

- _ **Rubia…**_ -

Lucy salió rápidamente del aula y se retiró del recinto al hospital.

- _Lu-Chan..._

 _\- Lucee..._

 _-Luccy_


	5. Capitulo 4: Perdidas

Los personajes **no** son de mi pertenencia

 _ **Sufrimiento**_

 _ **…...**_

Se encontraba sola, la soledad era lo único que la acompañaba, perdió toda su familia, ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso? Su hermana Michelle falleció por un accidente en la carretera. En el avión que iba su padre despareció. Y su madre, que había despertado de un coma, hubo un incendio en el hospital que estaba hospitalizada y según los informes, ningún paciente salió vivo, solo algunos doctores y enfermeras

Toda su familia la había perdido.

Tal vez no regresaría en un par de meses a clases. Aunque eso no importaba mucho en esos momentos.

Ahora se encontraba en su casa mansión en su habitación sola, lagrimas caían de sus ojos, sus mejillas húmedas, su nariz levemente roja al igual que sus mejilla, sus ojos rojos y con ojeras. Su alma cansada de sufrir, su garganta destrozada por tanto gritar. Ha estado horas tal vez días en ese estado.

Estaba sentada en el suelo en un rincón, abrazando sus piernas, su cabeza apoyada en sus muslos, lagrimas caían al suelo, que ya estaba húmedo por esas gotas saladas…

\- **AHHHHHAAAAHHHHHRRGG**

Grito nuevamente la chica destrozada, las lágrimas caían cada vez más rápido y a la vez cada vez más lento.

No había comido hace un par de días, no faltaría mucho para que ella cayera desmayada por falta de alimento…

 _ **"¡¿Por que a mí!?"-**_

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _Una niña lloraba entre el bosque._

 _- **¿Estas bien?** \- _

_Pregunto alguien que estaba atrás de ella._

 _La niña lentamente giro la cabeza para ver a la persona._

 _- **¿Q- quién eres?.** \- Pregunto la niña entre lágrimas._

 _- **No llores más…** \- Se acercó más a ella, le ofreció su mano para que se levantara del suelo, ella dudo un poco en tomarla, pero se decidió y la acepto._

 _La niña al tomar la mano, su cuerpo empezó a brillar. Su cuerpo empezó a cambiar, su cuerpo creció como la de una adolescente de 17 años, su pelo rubio se soltó de las dos coletas que tenía y su pelo creció hasta la cintura, sus pechos se hicieron más grandes. Su vestido cambio por una camiseta manga corta que le llegaba arriba del ombligo con escote y por una mini falda con un cinturón que sujetaba la mini falda y con unas llaves, y un látigo con el extremo de corazón._

 _- **¿¡Que me hiciste!?**_

 _- **Hasta pronto, Lucy Heartfilia…**_

 _La persona desapareció con el viento…._

* * *

 _ **Lo siento por demorarme por actualizar, pero mejor tarde que nunca. Ojala que les haya gustado el capitulo. Dejen reviews para saber si les gusto.**_

 _ **Nos leemos :3**_


	6. Capitulo 5: Acaba con tu sufrimiento

Los personajes _**no**_ son de mi pertencia.

 _ **Sufrimiento**_

Despertó de su desmayo, su estómago crujo, no tenía ganas de levantarse e ir a la cocina a buscar algo, tal vez vería si hay algo en su habitación. Se levantó lentamente, sus piernas le dolían, pero podría soportarlo, su dolor psicológico le dolía más.

Cuando ya se levantó su celular empezó a sonar, solo por curiosidad, fue a ver quién la llamaba.

 _ **Natsu**_ (85 Llamadas perdidas) (Mas de 90 mensajes)

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

Sintió un dolor inmenso en su cuerpo, cayo rendido al suelo, todavía estaba consiente, todo estaba borroso, quiso gritar, pero no pudo sus cuerdas vocales estaba rotas o algo así.

Después de unos minutos dejo de sentir dolor, se paró y se dirigió hacia la cocina por algo de comer, el hambre le gano.

Bajo por las escaleras, paso por el living y llego a la cocina.

Se dirigió al refrigerador, no había nada.

Miro al alrededor, encontró con la mirada una nota.

 _ **"Lucy, vuelvo en la noche, me tengo que ir rápido, te deje un poco de dinero en mi habitación. Nos vemos**_

 _ **-Tu querida hermana Michelle."**_

Lagrimas caían de sus ojos achocolatados.

…..

 **Lu- Chan no ha venido a clases hace días.** \- Dijo Levy triste.

 **Tal vez se enfermó, pero no estoy muy segura de eso**.- Dijo Erza con la cabeza baja.

 **El cabeza de salmón es el único que sabe lo que le paso ¿Cierto?... _"Yo también, pero es mejor guardar esa información"_**.- Pensó Sting.

 **Se llama Natsu, y si él sabe lo que paso, ya que sus padres como eran amigos muy cercanos a los padres de Lucy se enteraron de lo ocurrido, y le dijeron a Natsu, aunque el sí ha venido a clases, pero…él no ha hablado con nadie.** -

 **Tampoco me ha respondido a mis insultos ni hemos peleado.** -

 **….**

Otro día sin Lucy,…Otro día sin hablar con nadie.

Al parecer nadie de los chicos sabe lo que le paso a la familia de Luce.

 _ **….**_

Estaba nuevamente en su habitación, llorando a mares, se encontraba sentada en el suelo nuevamente, el suelo húmedo.

 _ ***¿Por qué no acabas con tu sufrimiento?***_

¿Acabar…con su sufrimiento?

Algo cayó de su escritorio, donde escribe sus novelas.

 _Un cuchillo_

¿Qué hacia un cuchillo ahí?

 _ ***Acaba con tu sufrimiento***_

Se arrastró hacia el cuchillo, tal vez esa voz tenía razón, tal vez era hora de terminar de su sufrimiento.

* * *

 _Camino por el bosque, le costaba caminar y controlar su cuerpo._

 _Sin previo aviso algo apareció en frente de ella, quedo en shock, no sabía qué hacer, , sus piernas no se movían, no podía gritar, estaba paralizada del miedo._

 _Aquel monstruo levantó su mano derecha y la dejo caer, para acabar la vida de la chica._

 _Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe mortal, pero nunca llego._

 _Sintió un ruido y algo brillar._

 _Un joven de pelo anaranjado, gafas de color celeste, llevaba un traje de chaqueta negro acompañado de una camisa blanca y una corbata de color rojo. Además su calzado consistía en unos zapatos de vestir de color negro y llevaba un anillo de oro en uno de sus dedos._

 _Aquel joven estaba en frente su peleando con el monstruo que hace momentos la quería asesinar._

 _La chica estaba paralizada, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba_

 _¿Quién era ese joven? ¿De dónde apareció?_

 _Después de que el pelo anaranjado termino con ese monstruo, se dirigió hacia la chica._

 _La joven asustada retrocedió unos cuantos pasos._

 _Se escucharon pasos de más personas._

 _Retrocedió mas pasos, giro, corrió lo que más le daban las piernas._

 _- **¡Espera!**_

 _- **¿Loke?**_

 _Corrió más rápido, habían muchas más personas, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, no sabía dónde estaba ni quien era esa persona y al parecer habían más personas._

 _Una lagrima cayo._

 _Su mano derecha empezó a brillar, una marca apareció en su mano derecha, era una marca de color rosado. Se concentró tanto en la marca, que no se dio dónde iba ni si iba a tropezar con algo. Al final tropezó con una persona._

 _Tropezó con un joven de pelo puntiagudo rosa, los ojos de aquel joven se abrieron como platos._

 _La joven se paró rápidamente y preparada para correr, pero el mismo que había tropezado la había agarrado del brazo derecho._

 _- **¡Natsu! ¿¡Donde estas!?** -_

 _La joven asustada forcejeo con el peli rosado._

 _- **L…Lu…** -_

 _El joven no podía hablar por la sorpresa._

 _La joven forcejeo mas y aprovecho que el peli rosa estaba soltando levemente el brazo, la joven escapo del agarra y corrió nuevamente._

 _- **Espera… ¡Espera!**_

 _Corrió detrás de ella._

 _Su cuerpo estaba cansado de correr, al menos había perdido al joven de pelo rosado._

 _Se ocultó detrás de un árbol, se subió arriba del árbol, por si venían hacia a ella, se sentó en una rama gruesa, casi imposible que se rompiera, necesitaba un descanso._

 **" _¡Bienvenida a Fairy Tail!"_**

 _ **¿Fairy Tail?...** -_

 _Susurro así misma…_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, lo hice un poco más largo, dejenme reviews para saber si les gusto :)**

 **Nos leemos**


	7. Capitulo 6: Aquellos dos nombres

Los personajes **no** son de mi pertenencia.

 _ **Sufrimiento**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capitulo 6: Aquellos dos nombres**_

 _ **:::::**_

Corría rápidamente por las calles, ágilmente esquivaba a las personas. Tenía un presentimiento, un mal presentimiento. Giro por la esquina, estaba a escasas cuadras de la casa de Lucy.

La imagen de Lucy con un cuchillo en sus manos, apunto de cortarse, volvió a su mente.

Corrió más rápido, tenía que impedir que Lucy hiciera eso.

Giraba hacia la derecha y llegaría a la casa de su querida Lucy.

 _ **...**_

 _ ***¡Vamos acaba con tu sufrimiento!***_

Sus manos temblaban demasiado, sus lágrimas caían más rápido. Acerco más el cuchillo a hacia su muñeca.

 _ ***¡Vamos Lucy, Hazlo!***_

El cuchillo estaba encima de sus venas, solo tenía que hacer presión y cortarse, y también morir al instante.

 _ ***Hazlo en 3…2…1… ¡Ya!***_

No podía mover su mano que sostenía el cuchillo, alguien se lo estaba impidiendo. Giro lentamente su cabeza y encontró a la persona que sostenía fuertemente su muñeca.

 **Nat…su...** -

El recién nombrado la estaba mirando furioso.

 **¿¡Que crees que ibas a hacer!?** \- No le gustaba para nada gritarle a Lucy, pero estaba muy molesto por la tontera que estaba a punto de hacer.

 **…..** -

Estaba sin palabas, las lágrimas empezaron a correr en sus mejillas nuevamente.

Soltó levemente la muñeca, le quito el cuchillo y lo lanzo lejos.

La envolvió en sus brazos, Lucy se sorprendió ante aquella acción, pero después de unos segundos correspondió al abrazo.

 **Lo siento…** -

Se disculpó suavemente la rubia.

Natsu sonrió y la abrazo más fuerte.

 **No te preocupes, solo te dejaste influenciar por el dolor…Aunque, también lo siento por gritarte.** -

Gra…Gracias.- Se acomodó más en el pecho de Natsu y se quedó dormida profundamente.

¿Lucy…?-

Se dio cuenta que la rubia se quedó dormida, decidió dejarla acostada en la cama.

Sintió una presencia en la habitación, miro hacia todos lados, no había nada.

La deposito suavemente, se disponía en marcharse, pero la mano de Lucy se lo impidió.

 **Quédate…Natsu…**.-

 _ **...**_

 _ **Días después.**_

Un grupo de amigos se encontraban reunidos en dos mesas que acababan de juntar, y estaban hablaban de cosas triviales mientras que almorzaban.

 **Entonces ¿Lu-Chan está bien?** -

 **Sí, no se preocupen, Lucy está bien, solo está un poco mal de la garganta y está un poco débil del cuerpo.** -

 **Qué bien** \- Suspiro aliviada Levy

 **Y ¿Cómo sabes eso, Salamander?** -

 _ **"Porque yo estoy cuidando de ella"**_ **Es que ayer me encontré con su hermana y me lo dijo.-** Mintió el chico de pelo rosado.

 **Natsu…** \- Lisanna llamo la atención de Ntasu.

 **¿Si?** -

 **¿Por qué hoy no llevas tu bufada?** -

 **….** \- Casi se escupía lo que estaba bebiendo en ese instante, la bufanda se la había dejado a Lucy por el día de hoy, y no tomo en cuenta que le preguntaran por que no la llevaba.

 **Nunca antes había visto a flamitas sin bufanda.** -

 **¿Qué tanto hablan ustedes?-**

 **¡Erza!-**

 **¿Ya termino la reunión del consejo estudiantil?-**

 **Así es Levy.-** Busco una silla desocupada, la tomo, la dejo al lado del espacio vacío de Natsu y tomo asiento.- **Ahora cuéntenme que paso cuando no estaba.**

 _ **;:::::::::;**_

Todos se estaban dirigiendo a sus respectivas casas, excepto Lisanna, esta estaba esperando a Natsu.

El recién nombrado le había pedido hablar después de clases.

La peli blanca ya sabía lo que iba decir Natsu. Lo había sabido hace mucho tiempo, tenía un poco de esperanza para que eso cambiara, pero hace poco entendió que ella no podía cambiar los sentimientos del Dragneel.

Se percató que por la puerta entraba la persona que estaba esperando.

 **Lo siento por la demora…Lisanna yo…** \- No sabía que decir para no dañar sus sentimientos.

 **Ya lo sé.-** La peli blanca le regalo una sonrisa.- **Ya lo sabía hace mucho tiempo.**

El Dragneel la miro sorprendido.

 **¿Cómo…?** \- Natsu noto que los ojos de la chica estaban cristalinos.

 **Lo suponía…** \- Dijo Lisanna cabizbaja.- **Pero….**

Natsu sorpresivamente abrazo a la joven.

LIsanna no pudo más y cayó en llanto…

...

 **Nos vemos mañana, adiós… ¡Conquista el corazón de Lucy!** \- Lisanna se despidió y se dirigió hacia su hogar.

Por otro lado Natsu se dirigió hacia la casa de la mejor amiga de Lucy.

Por el pedido de Lucy, tenía que decirle a la Mcgarden lo que paso con la familia de Lucy y también decirle lo que había pasado en esos días.

Para su suerte encontró a Levy mientras caminaba.

 **¡Levy!** \- Llamo a Levy.

La recién nombrada giro para ver quien la llamaba.

 **¡Oh! ¡Natsu!** \- Camino hacia el.- **¿Paso algo? ¿Necesitas algo?**

 **Necesito hablar contigo, es sobre Lucy.** -

 **¿Sobre Lu-chan…?** -

 **:...:**

 _Se quedó dormido encima de ese árbol sin darse cuenta._

 **… _._**

 _Todos estaban en silencio. Nadie podía creer lo que acababan de escuchar._

 __ ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora?_

 _Pregunto el maestro que estaba bastante serio de lo normal._

 __ No sabemos….Al parecer ella no nos reconoció y huyo.-_

 __ ¿Dónde está Natsu?_

 __ Flamitas está buscándola, como era de esperarse…-_

 __ Él es quién sufrió más…-_

… _..._

" _Bienvenida a casa Lucy…"_

 _Despertó de golpe._

 _La imagen de un joven de color rosado puntiagudo, con una bufanda blanca de escamas de dragón y que tenía la misma marca que tenía ella en su mano derecha, la únicas diferencias eran que la marca del pelo rosado estaba en la parte superior de su brazo derecho, justo debajo de su hombro y la otra diferencia era que la marca de él era de color rojo. También al lado del joven estaba un gato azul con el vientre y la barriga blanca, también tenía alas._

" __Lucy ¡Vamos a esta misión!_

 __ ¡Aye Sir!"_

 **… _._**

 __ ¡Vamos Happy! ¡Siento su olor! ¡Está cerca!-_

 __ ¡Aye Sir!_

 _Gritos se escuchaban cerca de la joven que cada vez estaba más confundida._

 **… _._**

 _Un bostezo salió de sus labios, todavía tenía un poco de sueño._

 _Bajo con cuidado del árbol, camino despacio sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido._

 _Camino lentamente hacia adelante, camino unos minutos. Todavía no estaba acostumbrada a ese cuerpo, accidentalmente tropezó con sus propios pies, su cara cayó en el áspero suelo, ella no grito ni tampoco lloro, solo se levantó y siguió caminando._

 _De un momento a otro sintió algo o alguien que estaba en su pecho y la estaba abrazando, miro hacia sus pechos, era un gato azul con alas, al instante recordó la imagen que había tenido hace minutos, era el mismo gato._

 _Ella correspondió al abrazo del felino. Aquel gato empezó a llorar de felicidad._

 _Alguien más se estaba acercando a ella, era el del pelo rosado…_

 __ ¿Nastu….Happy?_

 _Ni ella misma sabía por qué dijo esos nombres…_

 _Aquellos dos nombres eran muy importantes en su vida..._

 ** _Continuara…_**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, lo deje más largo, más de 1.000 palabras O_0**

 **Dejen reviews para saber que les parecio**

 **Nos leemos :3**


	8. Capitulo 7 : ¡Te olvidaste de ella!

Los personajes _**No**_ son de mi pertenecía.

 _ **Sufrimiento**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"… _**¡Te olvidaste de ella! Cachetadas y revelaciones…"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **¿Le paso a algo a Lu-Chan?** \- Pregunto preocupada Levy.

 **No…Bueno si, pero…** -

 **¿¡Esta bien!?** \- Grito/Pregunto Levy preocupada por su amiga.- **¿Dónde se encuentra ahora? ¿Acaso fue víctima de un accidente? ¿Se encuentra en el hospital?...** \- La peli Azul bombeo al peli rosa de preguntas sobre su amiga rubia.

 **Lucy está bien**.- Dijo antes de que Levy siguiera preguntándole más cosas.

 **Ufff**.- Suspiro aliviada Levy.- **Entonces ¿Qué paso?**

 **Bueno,…-** El Dragneel no sabía cómo explicarle toda la historia **.- Vamos a un lugar más cómodo para hablar ¿Si?**

Levy asintió.

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Estás seguro de lo que escuchaste?**.- Pregunto una pelirroja se encontraba hablando por teléfono.

 _ **Obvio, estoy seguro, Erza**_.- Contestaron del otro lado del teléfono con una voz segura.

Erza sonrió.-

 **Al pareces Natsu ya se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.** \- Su amigo por fin había madurado un poco.- **¿Cómo se encuentra Lissana?-** Se preocupó por su amiga peli blanca.

Como ella sabía que, como Lucy Lissana amaba a Natsu desde pequeños, pero la peliblanca conoció un poco antes a Natsu que todos los demás. Un día Lissana se marchó sin decir nada, en ese momento tenían entre 13 y 14 años, el más afectado fue Natsu, a los años después Lissana volvió al país, ella les conto que se fue por los negocios de su padre, desde que ella volvió Natsu solo pasaba tiempo con ella, olvidándose completamente de ellos, al principio comprendieron que quería recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero como iban pasando los días que pasaban a semanas y que esas semanas pasaban a meses. Levy y ella siempre veían a Lucy decaída y con una sonrisa falsa, se le partía el alma ver a su amiga así.

 _ **Erza, ¿Escuchaste lo que dije?.-**_ Gray la saco de sus pensamientos.

 **¿Eh? ¿Qué decías? –**

 _ **Te decía que como estaba Lissana.**_ **-**

 **Lissana…-** Susurro Erza, la peli blanca hace unos días le conto algo que sospechaba y al final si sucedió.- **Lissana ya lo sospechaba.**

 _ **¿Qué sospechaba?.**_ **-** Pregunto confundido el azabache.

 **Sospechaba lo que iba suceder.-** Gray todavía se sentía confundido y Erza se dio cuenta de eso cuando Gray le respondió con un _"¿Ah?_ _ **"**_ _.-_ **Hace unos días Lissana hablo conmigo y me dijo que…**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ ***Flashblack***_

 _ **Erza- San.- Le llamo alguien.**_

 _ **¡Oh! Lisanna… ¿Sucedió algo? - Pregunto Erza curiosa.**_

 _ **No, es solo que…Natsu se comporta raro conmigo…- Dijo Lissana triste cabizbaja.**_

 _ **Mmh, también te diste cuenta.- Dijo la pelirroja.- Se comporta raro con nosotros igual, así que n-**_

 _ **No es eso.- Le interrumpió la peli blanca.- Se comporta indiferente conmigo, cuando intento darle un beso el aparte la cara o solo se va.- Lissana estaba a punto de explotar en lágrimas.**_

 _ **Erza solo atino a abrazarla, Lissana sin poder aguantarlo más empezó a llorar, primero solamente con lágrimas, reprimiendo los sollozos, pero después de no pudo reprimirlo y se inundó en sollozos entre lágrimas.**_

 _ **Creo que…-**_ **Sollozo** _ **.- Natsu ya no…-**_ **Sollozo.** _ **\- No quiere estar más conmigo.-**_ **Sollozo, ese sollozo fue el más fuerte de todos…**

 _ **Erza la abrazo más fuerte.-**_ **Veras que no es así…-** _ **Ella misma dudaba de sus mismas palabras.**_

 **…**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Oh…-**_ Soltó Gray después de escuchar el relato de Erza.

 **¡Tengo un plan!** \- Gritó Erza por la llamada y después apretó el " _Finalizar_ _llamada_ ".

 **…**

 **.**

 **¿Ah?... ¿¡Ah!?** \- Grito confundido Gray…- **Esa demente…** \- Suspiro agotado.- **¿De qué plan hablara?...Mmmm.** \- Empezó a meditar el azabache.

 **…**

 **.**

 **.**

Lissana ya hace un buen rato había hablado con Natsu, ahora se dirigía don de su hogar, donde Mirajane la consolaría.

Miraba el suelo perdida en sus pensamientos, sus ojos estaban perdidos en el infinito.

Lagrimas traicioneras cayeron de sus ojos, esta dolida, muy dolida, pero ella sabía que pasaría eso, lo supo desde el principio, pensó que ella tal vez podía cambiar los sentimientos que tenía el Dragneel a la Heartfilia.

Se sentía pésimo, horrible, y no era porque su relación con el peli rosado había terminado, sino porque la culpabilidad que le consumía, ella pensó que si alejaba a Natsu de Lucy, tal vez la olvidara, hizo todo lo posible para que el peli rosa no le hablara a la rubia. Todavía recordaba como ella siempre escuchaba las conversaciones sobre Lucy de Levy y Erza, ella escuchaba todo a escondidas. La última conversación que escucho fue que Lucy había estaba deprimida y que todo era porque habían dado oficialmente su relación, esa vez sonrió complacida, feliz porque su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección y que siempre estaría con el peli rosa, pero esos pensamientos estaban equivocados, muy equivocados.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que estaba a escasos pasos de su hogar, por primera vez de todo el camino, levanto la mirada, sus ojos pintados en lágrimas se encontraron con los ojos compresivos de su querida hermana Mirajane.

 **Mira-Nee~…-** Hablo después de unos segundos Lissana.

 **Hiciste bien,…No llores**.- Dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa comprensiva.

 **¿Qué dices…? ¡Yo no estoy llorando!** \- Dijo Lissana mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con las palmas de la mano, después camino hacia su hermana y la abrazo.

Mira solo atino a corresponder el abrazo y acariciarle la cabellera blanca.

 **…**

 **.**

 **.**

Una peli azul y un peli rosa se encontraban en la cafetería, la peli azul se encontraba procesando todo lo que le había dicho el peli rosa.

 **Pobre Lu-Chan…** \- Susurro la peli azul después de procesar toda la situación.- **Creo que es hora de irme…**

 **¿No vas a preguntar algo?-** Pregunto sorprendido el Dragneel al ver a la peli azul no iba a preguntar nada.- **¿Acaso no te importaba Lucy?**

 **No es que no me importe Lu-Chan, pero si tú la estas cuidando está en buena manos…** \- La peli azul de un momento a otro su cara de amabilidad a una completamente seria.- **Aunque…Tengo la última pregunta, pero no es sobre la salud de Lu-Chan…** \- Natsu la miro confundido pero a la vez serio.- **¿Por qué ahora tratas a Lu-Chan como si fuera tu mundo sí hace poco tu mundo era Lissana?, ya sé que rompiste con ella, pero… ¿¡Porque actúas con Lu-Chan como si no hubiera pasado nada!?** \- Grito/Pregunto furiosa Levy, muy poco común en ella **.- ¿¡Acaso no sabes cuánto sufrió ella por ti!?** \- Levy recordó todas las noches en que veía a Lucy llorar en silencio cuando hacían minis reuniones de chicas con Erza, Juvia y Cana. Recordó cuando la rubia le contaba todo su sufrimiento.- **Dime… ¿Sabes cuantas lagrimas derramo Lucy por ti? ¿Sabes cuánto sufrimiento acumuló en sus sentimientos por ti?** \- Natsu se encontraba sorprendido por todo lo que Levy le acababa de revelar.

 **Yo…** \- Se sentía miserable, él se había alejado de Lucy, nunca le importo mucho lo que sentía Lucy o de sus acciones desde que llego Lissana **.- Yo… No sab-** …- Antes de que terminara de acabar de hablar, Levy se paró bruscamente del asiento, Natsu sintió un dolor en su mejilla izquierda, Levy le había dado una cachetada, ahora eran el centro de atención de toda la cafetería, todos estaban atentos de lo que iba a suceder.-

 **¡Claro que no lo sabias! ¡Te olvidaste de ella!...** \- Levy lo miraba con odio, realmente ella estaba enojada, muy enojada, le pego otra cachetada al peli rosa. Antes que alguien pudiera decir algo o hacer algo, Levy se dirigió a la salida, pero no salió del lugar sin decir las últimas palabras.- **Ella te quería, no, ella te amaba, pero no sé si ella todavía te ama…** \- Después de decir eso se marchó del lugar, dejando a un pensativo y triste Natsu.

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Erza… ¿A dónde nos dirigimos**?- Pregunto un azabache que se encontraba atrás de una pelirroja, que hace momentos lo había ido a "Visitarlo", pero al final lo rapto para que lo ayudara encontrar la casa de su amiga rubia.- **Erza…Hemos dado más de 50 vueltas al mundo para encontrar la casa de Lucy.**

Erza siguió caminando como si no lo hubiese escuchado.

Un Click sonó en la mente de Gray.

 **Erza,… ¿No crees que será mejor que llamemos a Jellal y nos proporcione información...? o ¿Acaso tienes vergüenza?** \- Gray sonrió pícaro, Erza se sonrojo a más poder, la pelirroja se detuvo en seco.

 **¡S-silencio!... ¿Y-y…P-Porque d-debería llamar a J-jellal?** \- Estaba roja como su pelo escarlata.

 **Por q** \- Se calló al instante cuando vio a alguien que les podían llevar a casa de Lucy, pero noto algo en esa persona

 **¿Gray?** \- Pregunto confusa Erza al ver su amigo callarse, se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando a un lugar en específico, miro hacia donde miraba Gray.- **¿Ese no es Natsu…?**

 **¡Nat-…!-** Erza le tapó la boca sin cuidado alguno.

 **Silencio Gray,…míralo, algo sucedió…Sigámoslo.** \- Ambos caminaron y se dirigieron a Natsu sin que se diera cuenta.

 **…**

 **.**

 **.**

Levy se encontraba caminando por las calles, ya hace minutos que había salido de aquella cafetería, hace ya mucho tiempo que quería haberle gritado esas palabras a Natsu, aunque tal vez se había sobrepasado al pegarle aquellas cachetadas, aunque no se arrepentía de nada, aquella cachetada no era ni un cuarto de lo sufrió Lucy.

 **Pobre Lu-Chan…Se me olvido preguntarle a Natsu la dirección de Lu-Chan…** \- Levy se deprimió notablemente, al pensar que Natsu le digiera todo lo que había sucedido y que ella la odiara, cayo de rodillas derrotada.

De un momento a otro Levy no sintió el frio suelo, miro hacia arriba para ver que era o quien la había levantado.

 **¿Gajeel...?-**

 _ **…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Natsu iba sumido en sus pensamientos, se encontraba mirando el suelo mientras pensaba, sentía dolor, no era el dolor de la cachetada de Levy, si no que era el dolor al pensar que él era el principal sufrimiento de su querida Lucy y de su razón de lágrimas. Aunque en una parte él se encontraba feliz al saber que lo amaba, pero la posibilidad que ella no lo amaba ahora, lo envolvía en tristeza.

Sintió la necesidad de mirar hacia al frente.

 **¿Lucy...?** – Pregunto confuso al ver a la rubia en la entrada del lugar donde ella vivía, al parecer esperaba a alguien.- " _Inconscientemente me dirigí hacia su casa"_

 **¡Natsu!** \- Se abalanzo a abrazarlo, la bufanda que traía con ella en su cuello se deslizo por su cuello y termino volando por los aires, ante aquella acción sorpresiva perdieron el equilibrio, Lucy quedo encima de Natsu en una posición un tanto…incómoda para el Dragneel.

La bufando cayo justo encima de ambos.

Gray y Erza, quienes siguieron al peli rosa todo ese tiempo, se sonrojaron violentamente al ver como se encontraban Natsu y Lucy. Pero aun así siguieron escondidos curiosos por ver qué pasaba después.

" _ **¡Voy a conquistarla! ¡Para que se enamore nuevamente de mí!"-**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 ** _~….~_**

 _Aun no entendía porque dijo aquellos dos nombres. Aunque por una extraña razón no se arrepentía y decir eso dos nombres sintió una calidez._

 _Por otra parte el peli rosa no dejaba de hablar al igual que Happy, claro no era de extrañar si los dos ya hace mucho tiempo querían verla y hablar con ella, pero después de lo sucedido pensaron que nunca la volverían a ver… ¡Pero ella se encontraba al frente de ellos!_

 __¡Natsu!- Grito de lejos alguien, pero los tres pudieron escuchar perfectamente._

 __¡Vamos Happy! ¡Ahí que llevarla al gremio!- Nastsu sin esperar respuesta, cargo a Lucy al estilo princesa y se dirigió al Gremio._

 _Happy siguió a Natsu, ambos con una gran sonrisa._

 _La cabeza de la rubia se encontraba dando vueltas, estaba muy confundida y por otra porte…Natsu estaba dando muchas vueltas y se empezaba a marear._

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 __Natsu-San se está acercando con Happy.- Aviso una pequeña peli azul.- Pero vienen acompañados…- Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos._

 __No me digas que…-_

 __¡Lucy-San esta con ellos!- Grito contenta la misma peli azul._

 _Todos sonrieron y algunos lloraron de felicidad._

 _Las puertas del gremio se abrieron bruscamente, dejando mostrar a un gato volando lleno de alegría, a un peli rosa que en sus brazos cargaba a una rubia casi mareada._

 __¡Hemos Vuelto!-_

* * *

 ** _:::::::::_**

 **Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, me disculpo sinceramente por no haber actualizado por casi 3 semanas, pero dos de esas semanas estuve visitando a mi abuela, a mi tia y a mi prima. –Y donde fui no había internet (Bueno la casa de mi abuela)-**

 **Pero como recompensa hice el capítulo doble de largo!**

 _ **Respuestas a sus Reviews.**_

 **Nayita-Uzumaki: _Aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que con este capítulo te haya aclarado tus dudas, si todavía tienes una duda pregúntame y yo te la respondo_**

 **Queen Nelly: _Ojala que se te haya aclarado algunas cosas :3 y este capítulo sí que quedo largo o no? Gracias por tus reviews –Si tienes alguna otra pregunta pregúntamela y te la podre responder ;3 –_**

 **Ishuriikiki: _Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, también pienso que fue un lindo gesto que Natsu le prestara la bufanda a Lucy *-*_**

 **Nalu 4ever: _Gracias por esperarme por subir el capítulo, espero que estés satisfecho con el capítulo :3_**

 ** _..._**

. **Dejen reviews para ver que les pareció :D**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Nos leemos**


End file.
